


[Podfic] Lunch Date

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Tilly has dedicated herself to being on Michael’s side.





	[Podfic] Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lunch Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106009) by [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords). 



Length: 00:03:15

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Trek/Lunch%20Date.mp3) (2.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Trek/Lunch%20Date.m4b) (1.5 MB) 


End file.
